A curable composition for dental use is a composition blended with a polymerizable monomer, a polymerizable initiator, and an inorganic filler, and the composition is the most well used material today as a material for filling and restoring fracture of teeth and dental caries. The composition can exhibit its preferred effect as a material for dental use, by using a specified blending component or adjusting a blending component ratio or the like.
Specifically, Patent Publication 1 discloses a restorative material for dental use satisfying all of high-density packability, high strength, highly aesthetic appreciation, and durability, by combining an inorganic filler treated with a specified silane coupling agent and a strongly hydrophobic polymerizable monomer. In a restorative material for dental use of Patent Publication 2, a mixed filler comprising irregularly shaped inorganic particles, spherical inorganic particles, and fine inorganic particles is used, and surface smoothness can be improved while retaining high fracture toughness and strength by making an average particle size of the irregularly shaped inorganic particles in the mixed filler smaller and using an acyl phosphine oxide as a photopolymerization catalyst.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 2-134307    Patent Publication 2: WO 2002/05752